Library
Libraries are recurring locations in the Final Fantasy series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Eidolon library is found within the Feymarch, and it contains further information on the Eidolons, their history, and their world. In the Gameboy Advance and PSP versions, a large library was added to the introduction of the Lunar Ruins, where the player has to search for a book that an old man is looking for. He promises to show them the way to the next floor if they can find the book. It is found in one of the numerous bookshelves on this floor. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Eidolon library returns in the sequel and contains the same of information as the previous game. Final Fantasy V The Library of the Ancients is a location in the first world in ''Final Fantasy V. The player must visit it as part of the storyline, where they find some of the books have been possessed by demons, and Mid Previa has gone missing. The Warriors of Light traverse the depths of the library and save Mid and defeat Ifrit. Later, the library can be visited in the merged world. A portion of the Interdimensional Rift features a library. It is here the player may face the Apanda, a palette-swap of the Byblos fought in the Library of the Ancients earlier in the game. The books found here talk about Shinryu and Omega. The castles visited in the game also have libraries. In the library at Castle Surgate, if the player chooses the bookcase before the "A" file, Bartz will say "A..., as..., aha!... Hey, this is about donkeys!" Lenna will reply "Er... Bartz, what were you looking for?" and he will respond "Uh? Nothing, nothing at all!" ''Final Fantasy VII The library in the Shinra Headquarters is the place of Mayor Domino's puzzle where the player must find incorrectly placed books to solve the mayor's password. The Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim also has a library, which serves an important role in the plot: five years before the start of the game, Sephiroth learned of his true origins by reading the books in this library. As an easter egg, the backs of the books on the shelves form the Roman numeral "VII" as an allusion to ''Final Fantasy VII. When visiting the library in present time, the player can read the reports scattered around the room to find more about the Jenova Project and Zack and Cloud's fates. ''Final Fantasy VIII Balamb Garden has a library located directly to the east from the main lobby. It has a hidden Esuna Draw Point, and the player can find an Occult Fan magazine from the shelves. It is an important location for a sidequest with Zell Dincht; visiting the library with Zell in the party triggers different cut scenes depending on the part of the game. When Rinoa Heartilly is not assigned to the player party, she can be found in the library. During the time Irvine Kinneas is playable as a single party member in the Fishermans Horizon, the player can visit the library and inquire about Zell from the Library Girl with a Pigtail. Final Fantasy IX Alexandria Castle has a library. This is where Tantarian can be fought, but it can be accessed only in two specific points in the game. Garnet mentions that the library has many rare books, some over 500 years old, and that it houses the original script for ''I Want to Be Your Canary. Daguerreo is an optional location that can be reached with Choco or an airship. It is a large library that, strangely enough, has its bottom floor flooded with water. The player can obtain Aquamarines from the Leviathan statue, meet Gilgamesh here, obtain some rare equipment from the shops, and also obtain the Excalibur sword for Steiner by showing the Magical Fingertip key item to an old man. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Library is a location in ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. It is one of the main attractions within the town and can only be accessed via the town's main plaza. The Library has three different parts to it, each of which is visited at different times in the game. When the player enters the Library during the third part, or after defeating every enemy in the lobby, a portal will appear leading to a room where many bosses from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates can be fought. Category:Locations